Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play. However, wagering game providers and wagering game machine manufacturers run into challenges with controlling and presenting data on wagering game machines, servers, and other devices, as the features and enhancements of new wagering games becomes more complex. Some wagering game machines can run multiple applications simultaneously, which may simultaneously need to present information on the wagering game machine, thus increasing the control and presentation complexities that game programmers and machine designers must deal with. Thus there is a continuing need for wagering game providers, wagering game machine manufacturers, and others, to continuously develop new games and applications that will attract frequent game play but also interoperate with other hardware and software on wagering game systems and networks.